


The Roar of a Sea King

by SilverRogue



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, BAMF Devil Fruit, F/M, Impel Down, Logia, M/M, Multi, Original Pirate Crew - Freeform, Son of Gol D. Rodger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRogue/pseuds/SilverRogue
Summary: An innocent New Coo flew away from the winter island after delivering a paper to a lithe man with short black hair. Not realizing the war that it had just started, by simply doing its job.Fire Fist Ace to be Executed at Marineford!Fire Fist Ace has been turned in by the infamous, new Warlord Blackbeard. Fire Fist Ace is scheduled to be executed in a week’s time…





	1. Chapter 1

An innocent New Coo flew away from the winter island after delivering a paper to a lithe man with short black hair. Not realizing the war that it had just started, by simply doing its job.

 

**Fire Fist Ace to be Executed at Marineford!**

_Fire Fist Ace has been turned in by the infamous, new Warlord Blackbeard. Fire Fist Ace is scheduled to be executed in a week’s time…_

 

Everything went numb in that one man’s body after he read the headline, allowing the paper to slip out of his hand and flutter to the ground. How could this happen? How could Ace be captured by a no-name pirate like Blackbeard? Making up his mind that the how didn’t matter, the man spun around facing the Brig Ship floating in the distance, his sea-green eyes glowing with power and anger.

 

“Hang in there, Ace,” the man said,” Your Big Brother is coming to save you.” He then took off towards the ship sending a small pulse of Haki to his crewmates across the island to prepare to leave.

 

 

“You feel that?” said a man in an outfit like a Phoenix, “Looks like the captain has heard the news.” He finished as he looked up from the meat stands around him, towards the tower of a man in a green trench coat.

 

“Looks like we should head back before they leave without us. I would prefer not to traverse the sea to find the ship.” The man replied, lifting up the majority of the bags of food the duo had purchased.

 

Nodding, the smaller man grabbed the meat he had purchased and followed after the taller man, feeling a strong sense that once they left the island, they would start a chain reaction that they would not be able to stop.

 

 

The sound of metal on metal filled the snow-covered field, where a large muscular man with a white mustache and a smaller man with a large white longsword clashed, sword against bisento. The wave of Haki hit them both as they clashed again, as they shoved against each other, both trying to defeat the other.

 

“Seems we will get to meet our old men soon.” Said the man with the white mustache, as he shoved again.

 

“Hnn, we shall see what the captain decides we do first. Knowing him, he will try to split up, half and half to the execution and to Ace.” Replied the smaller man, shoving back. “Let’s finish this and return to the ship to start getting everything ready to leave.”

 

The taller man smirked as he jumped back and coated his bisento with Haki and charged the smaller man, only to feel a weight slam against his gut, causing him to spit up saliva from the impact. Looking down he saw the shorter man with the back of his blade slammed into his gut. “You fucking wanker.” He grunted as the sword was removed. “You were just fucking with me, weren’t you.” Earning a smirk from the statement, the smaller man just turned towards the docks and walked away.

 

“Wanker,” the taller man said, before following the man towards their ship.

 

 

“Captain!” the group of 11 crewmates greeted their captain as he stepped aboard the ship, dropping his bag into the Captain’s Quarters, knuckles clenched white.

 

“Captain everything is set to take off.” Said the shortest crewmate on the ship, wearing a dark brown tank-top and camo cargo pants. His camo bucket hat pushed back to see his captains face clearly.

 

“Good.” The captain said with his back still towards his crew, as he looked out to sea. “Head to Impel Down. Team 1 will try and intercept the marines from transporting Ace. Team 2 will head to Marineford immediately afterward. Just in case Team 1 is too late.” He then spun around to face his crew, addressing them individually.

 

“Cyrus,” he addressed the short man in Camo, “You will lead Team 2 and head to Marineford. Your goal is to stay hidden until the fight starts. Do not engage any earlier, am I clear?” he received a nod of understanding from the short man.

 

“Kuzan,” he turned to the tall man in the green trench coat, “Your break from an Admiral is over. You will be part of Team 2. Your job is to slow down the fight as long as possible while not giving away that you are working with us. Do not kill any important figures, I do not need use getting hunted because one of Whitebeards pirates were frozen.”

 

“Falcone,” the man with the white longsword nodded in acknowledgment, “You will be on Team 2 as well. You will engage your father to keep the casualties low, on both sides. We both know your father will leave once He shows up, and from the information, I have gathered if the fight lasts longer than it should he will arrive. ”

 

“Angelo,” he addressed the man in leather pants and maroon shirt, “Your job is to swiftly evacuate any Whitebeard or allies form the field that gets injured, and bring them to our infirmary. The lease amount of deaths from wounds being ignored the better.”

 

“Fisher,” He addressed the red Fishman, “You will hang out in the sea, if I am right, Whitebeard will have the Moby Dick coated. You are to be my liaison with him. Inform him of everything, and fight with him.”

 

“I will be going into Impel Down and rescue my brother before he reaches the transport ship. Should it go right I am hoping to avoid this war, but should I fail... I will personally shatter the execution stand.”

 

“Kaku,” the silver-haired man looked at him, “You are with Team 1. I need you with me to treat any injuries that occur in the prison. Magellan has eaten the Venom-Vemon fruit, so I need your strongest anti-venom enmass.”

 

“Phoenix,” He addressed the man in the suit that resembled his name, “I need you with me. We have two strong Devil Fruits that work the best together. I don’t want the Marines to find out about yours just yet.”

 

“Jr.” he looked at the tall man with the white mustache, “Your father can handle the Marines for the time being. I want you with me cause I am sure we will need your strength. There are a lot of monsters in the prison that I will not be able to defeat with my level of strength.”

 

“Dominic,” he addressed the huge blonde man, “Your navigation skills will be needed with us to steer a stolen ship to Marineford when we escape the prison. I know you would rather team 1, but we need your skills.”

 

“Aurora,” he addressed the only female on the ship, “Your job will be to commander a ship at the prison, sail it out of range, and listen for my signal to pick us up. Do whatever it takes to keep that ship. Without it, we are stuck with Magellan and will be imprisoned.”

 

“Are we clear on the plan?” he looked around and received nods from all 11 of them. “Great, let's break into an impenetrable, inescapable prison.”


	2. Plans Always Go Wrong

It took the crew close to 2 days to get to the calm belt, and another 2 days to reach just outside the marine’s view from Impel Down. With the plan formulated on how to get in, the crew started. 

Part 1: Kuzan would lead the captain, and the rest of Team 1 into the main entrance of Impel Down, on an Ice boat with the excuse of his boat being sunk by Sea Kings. Once the Team has been handed over to Magellan and jailers, Kuzan would head to Marineford. 

Part 2: Once the team makes it to Level 2 cells, they will unlock their cells with the keys that Phoenix “liberated” from the jailers. From there, expect the plan to go south.

And South it went…

 

“Come on you stupid key!” Phoenix scolded as he tried to wiggle it through the key hole. “Aha! Gotcha!” Suddenly the door swung open eerily slow. 

“Okay team we are on Level 2 which is exactly not where they house dangerous criminals, just weak Devil Fruit users and their crew.” The captain explained. “Now that we are in, you guys need to be prepared for anything to happen. Level 2 is also called “Wild Beast Hell” because there are no human jailers on this level… Just mindless beasts.” He said as the quintet ran down the halls, passing cells of prisoners screaming for them to let them out. 

Suddenly the wall crashed in front of the group and a purple little hippo was thrown through. The captain halted the group as he looked through the new hole and saw two figures standing there. There stood the Star Clown, Captain Buggy and a kid in a straw hat.

“Oi, Buggy!” the captain called towards the clown-faced man. “What happened, bit off more than you can chew?” 

“Wah! Who dares insult me, Captain Buggy!?!” he shouted as he looked towards the hole in the wall. “It’s you! The Sea King! What are you doing in Impel Down!?!” he screeched as he paled even further than his normally pale skin. 

“Oh just looking for my brother, and you know trying to stop a war.” He replied nonchalantly, gesturing to his team behind him. 

“Great now we got two numbskulls who broke into an impenetrable prison, and for what? Fire Fist!” he grumbled as the straw-hat kid looked at me. 

“Hey! You’re here for Ace, too?” he asked tilting his head to the side.

Startled the captain looked at him. “Yea he’s my little brother. Who might you be?” 

“I’m Ace’s little brother, Monkey D. Luffy!” he said with a huge grin on his face. “I didn’t know Ace had an older brother.”

Nodding, he replied, “Not many people do, now if you would like you may join us, my navigator has a special talent for locating people. Dominic, if you would be so kind?” he gestured to the outrageously tall blonde man, who nodded and closed his eyes. 

It took him about 10 seconds before he opened his eyes again. “I found the way. Follow me.” The blonde then took off down the hall the group was originally going. 

After escaping a group of Bluegoi and sending a few into the land of unconsciousness, the group made it to a circular column. “Oi, Big Nose! Take these keys, and unlock as many cells as you can. Unlock Level 2, then Level 3, and finish up on Level 1. Do not go to Level 1 until the others are cleared.” Ace’s brother instructed. “Look at it as building a crew. Do not promise them anything! I cannot promise everyone will make it out, so you don’t either. Rendezvous at the entrance in 8 hours, or we leave with who we have.” After receiving a nod, the group moved down the stairs to Level 3, Starvation Hell.

“Well, boys, we best hurry. Phoenix if you would.” The captain asked before a bubble of air started moving around them and cooled them off. 

“Whoa! That’s so cool!” Luffy said looking at the bubble, poking it.

“I at the Breeze Breeze fruit, making me a Wind Man. It is a Logia type fruit, which allows me to control the air currents around me. Even create wind in a place where it should not be.” Phoenix explained, earning a “so cool” from Luffy again.

“I sense someone up ahead. They are still alive, but barely.” Said Dominic still in the lead. He pointed up ahead towards the figure lying half way in a building and the light. 

The figure was a prisoner, as they could see by the prison uniform, and had pointed feet and black hair. The group reached him and rolled him over, while Phoenix circulated air into and out of his body. 

“It’s Bon-Clay!” Luffy shouted causing the figure to stir.

“Straw-hat is that really you?” he said weakly, taking in the cool air. 

“It’s me! I’m here to rescue my brother, Ace.” He said as Bon-Clay stood up. 

“Then I must help you! I am trying to find someone too! The Miracle Worker, he is in this prison somewhere in Level 5. I will help you get to Ace and then we can all find him.” He said starting to lead the group away from the building. “How have you made it this far without being noticed?”

“That would be our doing.” Said the captain. “I had one of my crewmates sneak in to the monitor room and set the cameras on a loop to of every hour from yesterday. She really works wonders when she is thought to be innocent.” This caused the group to laugh as they ran. Eventually they made it to a huge hole in the ground.

“This is the only other way to get to the next level. It is risky but you could go undetected his way. If your Wind Man is able to float us somewhat away from the boiling pot we could land undetected by the jailer of this level, Sadi. She is a scary creepy woman.” He said as they looked down. 

“I can do it, captain,” Phoenix said. “After all, I train with lifting the ship a foot over the water for an hour when we dock.” The captain nodded at him trusting him to do it, the only one looking uneasy was Dominic. “Alright everyone, stay calm and still and we can make it to the ground.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he snapped them open and suddenly the group was floating in the air. 

Swiftly, Phoenix moved the group over the hole and downwards. Floating at an angle away from the walkway in the middle of the level, Phoenix finally sat everyone down behind a cell block. 

“Excellent work. Now welcome to Level 4, Burning Hell. I’m afraid it is too late for any of us to be able to walk out of this jail if we get caught, so from here on out, its lethal force only. Kill or be killed.” The captain said, looking each person in the eyes, dead serious. “Now let’s go find Ace and get to Whitebeard, before he starts a war.” The group nodded and together they stood up and ran down the hallway.


	3. Poisonous People

The team didn’t make it too far before trouble struck. In the form of the Chief Wardens and Jailers.

 

“Halt! I do not know how you got out of your cells, nor do I know how you have made it all the way to level 4, but you shall go no further!” stated Warden Magellan, who was surrounded by his staff. Vice Warden Hannibal, Chief Guard of the Wild Beasts, Saldeath, and Chief Guard, Mistress Sadi.

 

“Kaku, Jr., Phoenix, take Bon-Clay and go find the exit to Level 5. We’ll deal with these Jailers.” The captain said, watching as the four nodded and ran off down the hallway.

 

“Sadi, Saldeath, stop them from getting too far.” Magellan snapped at the woman clad in pink leather.

 

“Come now Magellan you must be smarter than that to think I would have weak crewmates who can’t defend themselves.” The captain laughed at the Venom Man.

 

“Tell me, boy. Do you really think you can save Fire Fist? While we speak, the transport ship is approaching Impel Down. You will not make it past me.” He said.

 

“We shall see.” Was his reply, before sending a wave of Haki across the entirety of Level 4 knocking out several Jailer Beasts and many prisoners and jailers. Once they were out, he launched at Magellan with a Haki infused punch to the gut, sending the man back several feet. “Don’t underestimate me. You may not know who I am, but I am not one to be trifled with.”

 

Magellan looked up at him angry, before coating himself in purple slime and summoning a purple dragon and throwing it at the group. The captain and Luffy jumped clear over it, while Dominic was a bit too slow and got hit in the leg, causing him to drop to the floor in pain as purple ooze covered his leg. Grinning at the trio, Magellan uttered “One.”

 

This caused the captain to go into a blind rage, launching himself at Magellan, covering himself in Haki and wailing the Warden in punches and kicks. His barrage managed to catch Magellan off guard and forced him back several feet before he gained his bearings. Once it stopped Magellan started to ooze purple steam from his body. “You shall not pass me. You want farther into Impel Down? Let me take you there, and make sure you never escape!” he shouted as a three-headed hydra of poison flew out of his back and landed on the captain and doused him in toxin.

 

The captain didn’t know how long he was in terrible agony for. Every ounce of his body that was covered in the purple poison, burned in pain. Eventually, he blacked out. The last thing he saw was Luffy stretching and punching the Warden.

 

 

The next thing that he registered was that it was freezing cold, then he was out again. He awoke briefly when he felt himself be moved, and saw the outline of a man with a clover-shaped haircut. The final time before he regained complete consciousness, that he remembered seeing was a taller figure setting him on a bed.

 

“-he will be surely worried if he found out Water-boy was here in Impel down.” He heard before succumbing to the darkness one more time.

 

The man did not know how much time had passed since he last regained consciousness, but when he finally came to, he noticed he was in a grey cave laying on a white medical bed, covered in bandages. Propping himself up on his elbows, causing a slight ache in his wounds from the movement, he started to slide out of the bed.

 

After a couple of unsteady attempts of standing up, the captain was finally able to stand up on both his feet and not have to feel like he was going to fall over. He walked out of the room and followed the cave-wall hallway till he came to the end that was lit with a golden from the room.

 

Walking closer, he could hear several familiar voices drifting through the cave’s archway. After entering the bright golden room, and giving his eyes a chance to adjust, he noticed all the okamas in the room all surrounding two people that he hadn’t seen in years.

 

Leaning against the wall, taking a breath he said, “Ivankov, Inazuma.” With a smile on his face, causing the entire room to stop and turn towards him. “It’s been a long time. Ivankov. I see you’ve been incredibly busy.”

 

“Water-Boy! Come, come. Feast and enjoy!” Ivankov said as he came running forward to carry him to a chair at the lit-up bar covered in food. “Dragon-boy would have my head if he knew I didn’t take care of you!”

 

Smiling at the Okama Queen, the young captain allowed himself to be carried to the bar where food was covering the counter. After being sat down he turned to his longtime friend and asked, “Where there any others with me in Level 5?”

 

Shaking her now feminine head, Ivankov replied “None but Straw-Hat boy and Rock-boy. You were all covered in poison from Warden-boy. Luckily, I was able to combat the poison for you before it killed you, or Dragon-boy would have destroyed Impel down. Rock-boy was easy as it was a small area, but Straw-hat-boy...” she paused and looked down a dark hallway, “Straw-hat-boy was in terrible condition, I gave him my special hormones, but the rest is up to his will.”

 

“I have no doubt in young Luffy. If he made it this far just for Ace, I know he will pull through.” He replied to the Okama Queen. Waving to Dominic over at the other end of the bar, he asked Ivankov to show him to Luffy.

 

With a stiff nod, she stood and swayed herself through the crowd leading him down the dark hallway and to Luffy’s room. The closer they got the louder the screams became. When they got to the door, she allowed the young captain to peek inside.

 

There in the middle of the room, strapped to a table, and covered in bandages, was Luffy screaming himself hoarse.

 

“He has a long way to go before he can leave,” Ivankov said.

 

“We don’t have time for a full recovery, Ivan. We need him at full strength. If I can save Ace, I am going to need his help.” He replied determinedly. “Give him those hormones. The ones you gave Dragon that one time.”

 

“Are you crazy! That can kill him!” she screamed back at him in horror.

 

“Do you know who you have strapped in there, Ivan?” after receiving a questioning look he continued, “That boy is none other than Monkey D. Luffy. Son of Dragon himself. If anyone can handle those hormones it is him. When he gets them, come and find me, and we will storm Impel Down from the inside out.” With that he walked away from the now silent room.

 

He knew that this will work. It just had to happen fast.


	4. Escaping the Unescapable

It was down to the wires, having lost time after getting caught by Magellan and cured by Ivankov. The team was down to only 2 hours left to get Ace and leave.

 

“Were need to hurry, Captain. I suggest full force, and only release those who are strong enough to help.” Suggested Dominic, as the okama army and team ran through Level 5 to the staircase to Level 6.

 

“Agreed. I have studied the prison as we sailed here, and there are only a few that are on the way to Ace. Some with him that can help us get out. Daz Bones on this level, and Crocodile and Jinbe with Ace. Everyone else its imperative to stay in Impel Down.” The captain agreed as they passed Daz’s cell, releasing him.

 

“I have no time for wardens, chief wardens, or jailers!” he screamed as Sadi and more jailers got in his way. He simply turned to Ivankov, and asked, “Inazuma, Ivan, can you handle her fast, and then seal off the stairwell behind you?”

 

“Yes, Water-boy!” Ivankov agreed, “New Okamas! It is time to fight for our freedom!” she shouted as they turned to fight the pink leather clad catastrophe.

 

Wishing them luck, the rest of the team raced down the stairs to the final level.

 

“Ace!” Luffy screams as they wander around the cells, seeing criminals that were legends, and nightmares for all.

 

“I am afraid that you Fire Fist has been taken. You are too late.” Said a whale-shark Fishman sitting in a cage. “Wait! Are you Monkey D. Luffy?” he asks after seeing his straw hat.

 

“Yeah, how’d you know my name?” he asked.

 

“I am a friend of your brother. While Fire Fist was recently taken, there is still time to save him. Just let me out of this cell, and I can help you.” He said.

 

“And why would you help us?” the captain asked finally stepping forward to the large Fishman. “Jinbe, First Son of the Sea.”

 

“I do not know about you, but I believe that Ace has given up hope, but the only way to save him is to save him ourselves. Even if he does not want us to.” He replied strongly.

 

“I agree. My knuckle-headed brother is the opposite of me in many ways. He does not want us to save him, because he does not want us in danger.” Here he chuckles, “Looks like I get to burst his bubble. I am the one that saves my little brother.” The captain steps forward, and without much thought, he punches the sea prison stone cell. The force of his fist is enough to bend the metal inward off the hinges. “Now come on, Jinbe, I would think you remember a once apprentice.” He replies smiling ear to ear.

 

“Indeed I will never forget you, young Sea King.” He said as he stepped up to the captain, embracing him like a son. Now let’s go save your brother.

 

“You’re going to need more help than that to get out of this place.” Came a rough voice from a cell across from them. “It just so happens that I can help.” The figure moves up to the cell door revealing the former War Lord, Crocodile.

 

“Ah, my my Croco-boy! What a...pleasure it is to see you.” Said Ivankov as she looked at the warlord.

 

“No way! We don’t need your help after all the trouble you caused with Vivi in Alabasta!” Luffy shouts as he turns away from the criminal in anger.

 

“Now Luffy. He is right, we do need his help exiting Level 6. I’m sure Magellan has already shut off the elevator lift.” Said the black haired captain, before he turned back to the ex-crimelord. “You can come with us crocodile, but just remember... Ivankov and I know your weakness. I’m sure you don’t want the world to know the truth.” He threatened, before punching the sea prison stone.

 

 

The group, with the addition of the Fishman and crime lord, made it back to Level 6 entrance in time to meet up with the Newkama army.

 

“It seems that we have been trapped.” Said Ivankov, with Inazuma nodding behind his large head. “We attempted to use the lift to get to the upper levels, but it is stuck.”

 

“Then we’ll just climb out!” shouted Luffy, as he ran to the lift, punched a hole in the ceiling and attempted to start climbing up. Suddenly, a ceiling of spikes fell down onto the roof of the lift, shoving Luffy back out.

 

“It seems Big Brother is watching.” The captain said to those gathered, as he glanced at the Den Den Mushi around them. Suddenly the room started to fill with gas, sleeping gas from the looks that many of the inmates that were hit with it got. Seeing all the gas was coming from the vents in the room, the captain nodded to Inuzuma and gestured to the vents, signaling him to cover them up.

 

Inazuma's hands suddenly morph into giant scissors, this causing Ivankov to explain the Choki-Choki fruit’s powers, and he started to cut the stone floor to wrap around the vents.

 

“It seems that the wardens have successfully trapped us in Impel Down.” He stated after finishing wrapping the staircase in stone. This caused a majority of the inmates to start to cry and run around, allowing Ivankov to stealthily disable all the surveillance cameras near them.

 

“Enough!” the young captain shouted, causing everyone to freeze and stare at him. “Inazuma, if you please.” He said gesturing to the orange and white-haired man.

 

After nodding his head, he morphs his hands into giant scissor blades and starts to cut the stone as if it was paper, creating a spiral walkway towards the ceiling and the next level. “Hurry, I fear we have company soon.” He said as he stepped back to the group, gesturing to the now solid spiral walkway.

 

“Alright, guys let’s get out of here. We have an execution to stop.” Said the captain, as he rushed up the spiral with the ex-warlords behind him. “Crocodile, bust open that ceiling and let us through to level 5.”

 

Crocodile let out a toothy grin before thrusting his hand out to the ceiling, causing sand to spin in a perfect circle right where they were headed to.

 

It didn’t take much longer for the group to reach level 3, after small fights with guards and jailers, which mostly ended up in the burning pit, courtesy of the young captain and the Okama Queen. Even despite a small detour of Mr. 0 to get Daz Bones out of his cell, they made it to level 3, prepared for what was to come.

 

Just when they were about to defeat the last guards and continue up the staircase, their progress came to a screeching halt. Courtesy of Sadi and the Jailer Beasts.

 

“You’re not getting any further.” Said the pink leather-clad mistress, as she cracked her whip at the jailer beasts.


	5. Chapter 5

            “Ivankov,” the captain said as they approached the dominatrix, without slowing down.

           

            With a grin, the okama jumped into the air, somersaulted and landed in front of the red-head. “I am you are in the way, my dear.” She said leaning forward, pressing her huge breasts against the pink leathered chest. “I am simply going to ask you to step aside before I have to do something we will both regret.” She said with a forlorn look on her face.

           

            “Newkama! Take these keys and unlock every cell you come across!” Ivankov shouted throwing keys towards the group.

 

            “Go Water-boy! This is one cat fight you don’t want to get in, Hee-Haw!” she said as she danced around, avoiding the pink whip as it lashed out at her.

 

            Nodding, the captain took off running with the Fishman, warlord, his crew members, and straw hat. “Meet us in the lobby in 20 minutes, or we leave without you, Ivankov!” he shouted over his shoulder.

 

 

            The team continues to fight their way through Levels 4, 3, and 2, allowing the two riots of Level 2 and 4 to create a large enough focus to attract the prison staff’s attention. The group eventually ran into Phoenix, Kaku, and Bon Clay on Level 3.

           

            “Captain. We were starting to get worried that you were dead.” Said Kaku with a grin on his face.

 

            “We had a little setback. Unfortunately, as expected things have not gone to plan. We not have to go with plan B. We will re-group with those we released on Level 1 and get to the commandeered Marine ship. We’re almost there.” They approached the stairwell for to Level 1, and we’re brought to a screeching halt by the sudden appearance of the vice-warden, Hannyabal.

 

            “You will never leave this prison!” he screamed at the pirates. The captain tuned him out thinking that they did not have time to deal with the vice-warden. They had waisted enough time stuck in Level 5.5, healing from the poison from Magellan. The sudden darkness filling the room brought the captain back to the present.

           

            “You!” Luffy shouted pointing at the black-bearded man who walked out from the darkness. “You’re that guy from Jaya!”

 

            “Indeed, Luffy. That is the new Warlord, who is responsible for Ace’s current predicament, “Blackbeard” Marshall D. Teach.” Said Jinbe with a look of disdain on his face.

 

            Hearing that from Jinbe, Luffy turns deep red in anger. “Is it true? Are you the Blackbeard that turned in Ace?”

 

            The large man laughed at the young captain. “I guess I never introduced myself back then. I am Blackbeard! To be honest, I am surprised to hear that Straw-Hat Luffy is the younger brother of Fire-Fist Ace! Should you really be here at Impel Down, Straw-Hat? After all, Fire-Fist’s execution is today!” He said sarcastically, grinning with malice at Luffy. “I didn’t hear about you until you defeated Crocodile in Alabasta. You created the perfect opportunity for me to get what I wanted! I was planning on becoming a Warlord, and what better way to do that than to turn in a new upstart that unseated a Warlord! But then Ace showed up! Ah but I guess you’re just lucky Straw-Hat! Instead of it being your execution, its Ace’s!” he busted out in more laughter.

           

            The more he spoke, the angrier Luffy got, until finally, Luffy used a Second Gear Jet Pistol on Blackbeard, sending him into the far wall. “As long as I live! Ace will not die!” he shouted as he geared up for another attach, only to be pulled forward by the same blackness from before. Suddenly, Luffy was slammed to the ground by Blackbeard, causing blood to escape one of Luffy’s wounds, surprising many around him as he was a rubber man who shouldn’t be able to bleed from those impact wounds.

 

            Before the fight could continue again, Jinbe stops Luffy from attacking the new Warlord. “Young Luffy, it would be unwise to continue this fight. This man was able to defeat Ace, a known Logia user.”

 

            Blackbeard looked stunned at the strength of the young captain’s hit, and the use of Haki he exhibited. He was the distracted by the former Warlord’s question of who’s side he was on. Laughing, he replied, “I am on my own side!” His answer seemed to appease the man’s curiosity, as Crocodile shrugged and looked away.

 

            “Hurry! Magellan is closing in!” screamed one of the prisoners from the oncoming group, followed by Ivankov.

 

            Suddenly a large wave of purple poison sloshes onto the running prisoners. “You will not escape my prison!” roared Magellan as he appeared, covered in his own poison.

 

            Thinking quickly, Ivankov spins on the spot facing the enraged warden. “Inazuma! Take everyone to the next level and then seal the stairwell!” he commanded as he dodged the poisonous globs being thrown at him.

 

            “Hai, Ivankov.” Agreed the clover-haired male.

           

            “Don’t take too long Ivankov! And leave the warden alive and male! I doubt the Marines will appreciate you altering one of their most successful and moral employees!” shouted the dark-haired captain as he made sure everyone made it to the next level. “Hello Buggy. I see you’ve made a friend.” He teased as the clown ran past him with another man with a number 3 on his head. He did one more check on Level 2 before following everyone up to the next level.

 

            “Inazuma, Now!” he shouted once he was clear of the stairwell. Nodding in return, he started to shred the column, causing it to collapse onto itself. Despite the screams from the Newkamas, he proceeded to do as he was told.

 

            “Listen up!” the captain said, silencing the individuals who were shouting. “Ivankov is buying us some time! We don’t have much left! He will meet us in the entrance hall, but we have to make sure we get there first! Now enough complaining and let’s move people!” He commanded as he followed the three members of his crew to where they believed the entrance was.

 

            He pauses when he notices Inazuma was not following. “Just be careful, and make sure you both get there in time.” He said, and after receiving a nod, ran to catch up with the group.

 

            Catching up with the rest of the escapees, he notices two things. First is the unconscious jailer beasts, and second is Bon Clay beating up Buggy and the man with him. “Luffy! Jinbe! Stop knocking out the jailers! We don’t need to antagonize the marines more than we already have by reducing the staff here! Bon Clay! Cease and desist! We need to keep moving so we can get to Marineford!” he stressed to the fighting pirates.

 

            “You’re not going anywhere!” screamed an enraged purple glob, as he appeared behind the masses. The captain took this as a sign that both Inazuma and Ivankov did not make it.

 

            Beside him, he notices Luffy gear up to attack but before he could, he is tackled by Bon Clay. Sighing in relief, he focuses in on the warden, readying a Haki infused punch when Jinbe suddenly starts shouting.

 

            “We need to get topside immediately! We have bigger problems than Magellan!” he shouts causing the young captain to nod and turn his back to Magellan.

 

            As soon as he did that, he felt the hairs on his neck stand up. Before he had time to defend himself, he saw a large hydra coming towards him. Closing his eyes for the impact, he waited. It never came, however, as when he opened his eyes there was a wall of what appeared to be wax blocking the path.

           

            “My Candle Wall is as thick as steel and is able to block your poison, Magellan. You should leave now while I can hold him off. Don’t be mistaken, I am only doing this so that I am not in your debt. Now Go!” shouts the man with the number 3 hairdo.

 

            “I have an idea.” Said Luffy for the first time. “Go on ahead and get to the commandeered ship everyone!” he shouts stepping up to the candle wall.

 

            “Don’t be too long Luffy, Candle Man. We have a schedule to keep. Come on, Jinbe.” Said the young captain before he followed the stairwell to the entrance hall.

 

 

            “Why did you not stay to help defeat Magellan?” Jinbe asked as they stopped in the entrance hall.

           

            “Because it is not my fight. The warden is but a small fish in my ocean, and I have a bigger fish to fry.” He replied walking to the front door of Impel Down. “And besides, they look like they could use a pre-game before the main event.” Opening the door, he grins. “Right on schedule.”

 

            Sailing up to the front door was a Marine ship with only one person on deck. Standing on the edge of the ship waving at the prisoners stood a blonde woman in a pink sundress. “Ahoy, Captain!” she shouted. “All clear for transport to Marineford!”

 

            “Roger that Aurora!” he shouted back to her. Once she docked the boat, the rest of his crew jumped onto the deck to lower the ramp for everyone to get onboard. “Alrighty everyone! You have two options. Stay here and face Magellan, or Come with us to Marineford and stop an execution. Fair warning: Marineford will be swarming with marines that will be trying to kill us. Not everyone will make it out alive. Hopefully, it will only be a few of us. So if you want to go, climb aboard!” he said to the crowd from the railing of the ship.

 

As he watched the crowded board the ship, he noticed one individual not get on and slinked into the shadows. Jumping down to go after him, the captain signaled to his crew to prepare for departure.

 

“Don’t do that, Bon Clay.” He said as he approached the man who was sneaking down the hallway. “We have it taken care of. You will be coming with us to Marineford.”

 

He froze at the sound of another voice in the hallway and turned to face the captain. “Someone will be required to open the Gates of Justice. It is not easy to get into Marineford with the gates shut.” He responded.

 

“Like I said Bon Clay, we have it taken care of. Now let’s get back to the ship before they sail off.”

 

“I am afraid that I cannot go with you.” He said spinning around, prepared to run down the hall. Before he could take another step, he fainted from a pulse in Haki from behind him.

 

“I apologize, but you will thank me for this in the future.” He said to the unconscious man, as he picked him up over his shoulder, and ran back to the ship.

 

Upon reaching the ship and depositing his load to the deck floor, he looked around the ship seeing mostly everyone. Everyone who made it to the entrance hall was on the ship, except for four people. Turning to face the entrance of Impel Down, as the ship began to sail away. He could only keep chanting ‘Come on.” in his head looking for the four to get out alive.

 

Suddenly, a large purple blob shot out of the prison doorway heading straight for the sea, followed by a humongous dark red blob that burst from the prison.

 

Spinning to Jinbe, who had his eyes on the purple blob that fell towards the blue water. Knowing that the four Devil Fruit users would drown, he shouted a command to the Fishman. “Jinbe! Help them or they’ll drown!”

 

Nodding, he summoned a pod of whale sharks to catch them and bring them to the ship. “Cutting it a bit close, don’t you think, Ivankov?” he said as the four were dragged onto the ship. What he was not expecting was for the okama to be unconscious.

 

Sighing, he turned to his crew at the helm. “Dominic! Phoenix! Full speed ahead to Marineford! It is time to start a war!” he said as the crowd on deck cheered.


	6. Smashing and Crashing the Party

With Magellan behind them, the escapees had clear sailing to the Gates of Justice. It helped that Aurora and Jr. took care of communications off of Impel Down before they commandeered the ship. Now no one could stop the group from reaching Marineford. As the ship approached the gates, they slowly opened to allow them through to the spinning whirlpool.

At the rate that the team made it through to Marineford, it seemed they would make it there before the fighting began. At least it looked that way before a giant tsunami formed catching the ship on top of it heading towards the marine base. They were about a good thousand feet from the edge of the base when the tsunami suddenly turned to ice, causing them to be stuck on top of the monstrous wave.

Suddenly the air was filled with noises of gunfire, screams, and metal clashing.

“It seems that the war has started, Captain.” Said Dominic from the edge of the ship's railing overlooking the bay.

“Indeed it has. So let’s not dawdle then and go meet your brother.” He agreed and turned to face his crew and the escapees. “The time of war is upon us! The Age of Piracy is threatened here today! Not only has the Marines declared war on us, but they have besmirched the name of my father! Gol D. Roger will not be trodden upon by me thugs claiming to rule for justice! It is time we join the fight for the future!” he rallied the men before he jumped high into the air, being consumed by the sun’s rays before he slammed down on the crest of the wave.

The sudden force on the focal point of the crest sent shimmers through the ice, before a sounding crack filled the air, halting all battles below.

Faster than any would have thought, the ship fell onto an open area of the ice. As the dust from the fall cleared, the young captain stepped up to the bow and addressed the gathered Marines and pirates.

“Well Hello there! I believe you have someone of mine there, and I think I will be taking him back now.” He said into the quiet atmosphere. His declaration caused the higher-ups to spin and look at him. Spotting Sengoku he looked directly at him, causing some of his Haki to leak onto the bay area. “You speak ill of the dead and revenge falls unto your feet, Sengoku. My father may be gone but rest assured, this is not now nor ever will be what he wanted in the world.”

“And just who do you think you are you little shit!” shouted the angry looking Vice-Admiral in a maroon suit.

“Ah Akainu, of course, you would be here. Kizaru, Aokiji, Ah Old Man too! Isn’t this just a party of the best.” He jumped from the ship and walked farther towards Whitebeard and his crew who were staring at him warily until the red Fishman walked up to him and nodded. “I believe it has been long enough that I stayed out of the sight of the world. Allow me to introduce my crew!” he gestured to the group that came from behind him and the group that marched from Whitebeard’s crew. “Although don’t say it’s a weak crew. We carry the best! Though some you may know quite intimately wouldn’t you say? Ah go ahead guys, you don’t need my help!” he said waving apologetically at his crew.

As one the crew all rolled their eyes at the dramatics of their captain, a small smile gracing each face.

“Ai, I guess I will go first, captain,” said the red Fishman as he took a step towards the execution stand. “I am “Freedom Giver” Fisher Tiger Jr. you killed my father, prepare to die.” He said evilly looking at the admirals. “I am the Diver of the crew and the only son of the Adventurer Fisher Tiger!”

“I am the one and only “Sky-Leg” Pheonix Sol!” said the red-haired man as he swayed up next to the Fishman. “I am the Chef of the crew, former noble from extinct the East Blue Sol family! Not that any of you care as you left my family to the mercy of the Yonko, Big Mom” he sneered at them.

“I am “River Weasel” Cyrus.” Said the short man who stepped forward next. “I am the Assassin of the crew. Nice to see you again Old Man Garp. I heard you all are chasing the former CP-9? I bet it was all Spandam’s fault and he blamed it on them, not that any of you would care.” He said in an apathetic voice.

“Oh, Cyrus no need to be a downer! I am “Northern Lights” Aurora B. Alice!” said the only women with a smile on her face that exuded happiness. “Nice to meet most of you! I am the musician of the crew! Gekko Moriah, how... quaint to see you here.” She ended in a sneer.

“Come now, my dear, don’t waste such emotions on filth.” Said the gentleman in a formal suit that bulged with muscles underneath. “I am “Ship-Smasher” Cliff-Top. Heir of the Shipwright Legacy of Tom from Water 7 and Shipwright of the crew.” He bowed slightly in a mocking way.

“Oh, what a marvelous place! Think of all the history hidden here! Captain, please don’t sink it just yet! I need to copy all the information first!” said the excitable man in a maroon button up shirt. “I am the “Demon Angel of Ohara” Angelo! I am also the scholar of the crew.” he said as he continued to look at the buildings around them, not noticing the sailors paling at his name.

“Hey-O! I am “Dark Prince” Silvers Kaku!” grinned the silver-haired man, looking directly at Old Man Garp and Sengoku, who paled. “I am the ships doctor.” Causing several of the admirals who knew his father’s reputation to become faint, and drop their weapons.

“Brother. I would say good to see you, however, Mother told us never to lie.” Said a tall blond man. “I am “Earth Mover” Donquixote Dominic. The navigator of this crew.” He said with a nod.

“Hello, Father.” Nodded the blank looking man with the longsword on his back. “I am Dracule “Falcon-Eye” Falcone. I am the swordsman of the crew.” He said before looking off bored at the thought of everything. He did not notice or care when several of the sailors fainted at his name.

“Gurararara! Old Man! It’s been a long time!” said the large man with long wavy blond hair and a banana-shaped mustache to match, as he grinned at the even taller Whitebeard. “I am the son of Whitebeard! Edward D. Newgate Jr.!” he said with a grin. “I am the sniper of our crew!” he shouted loudly shocking several of the Whitebeard pirates with his statement.

“Nando? That’s everyone? Great!” he said receiving nods from everyone. “And I am the Captain of this crew! “Sea King” Portgas D. Silver! Or if you would Gol D. Silver, now that dear old Sengy let the cat out of the bag! We are the Elemental Pirates! No release, my brother or face my wrath! You’ll only be asked once!”


	7. Chapter 7 - Picking Fights

“We do not barter with Pirates!” sneered Akainu into the dead silence.

            “So be it. I made a promise to my crew when I first heard my brother was taken by the marines.” He started as he walked away from his crew, past Whitebeard and his pirates, and straight to the edge of the island. “If I didn’t rescue Ace from inside Impel Down... Then I will shatter the execution stand MYSELF!” he said sending a large pulse of Haki to cover the battlefield, knocking out weak beings on both sides. And glared down the Vice-Admiral.

            The young Captain’s action set the war back into action as the pirates charged with his crew towards the battlefield to engage the enemies left. Silver stood at the base of the wall challenging the Vice-Admiral to come at him. So focused on his opponent that he ignored his crew as they headed to their chosen opponents as well.

 

Kizaru jumped back into the fray aiming light bullets at Whitebeard and Marco the Phoenix, who would keep recovering from being shot at. It was all a back and forth battle until some lower placed sailor caught Marco’s arm in a sea stone cuff. Effectively stopping his transformation into a phoenix.

The Vice-Admiral smirked and pointed a blazing finger at the downed pirate below him, and prepared to finish him off.

“Ah! Old Man Kizaru! Father sends his regards!” shouted Kaku as he jumped in front of a laser beam sent from Kizaru’s finger, sending it reflecting off his arm into the air. “Ah none of that flashy stuff, gramps! I ate the Kinzo-Kinzo Fruit. See it’s a special Logia fruit that allows me to take the form of any metal in the world, well that I know of. Solid or Liquid of course.” He said as he waved his had in the air batting away more of the light bullets.

“Hn. This will take some effort on my part then.” Said the main in the yellow suit as he made a blade of solid light and charged at the silver colored man before him.

 

“Now I know why Dragon the Revolutionary saved you that day, Straw-Hat. To think you are his son. Pathetic.” Smoker said as he leaned over Luffy who was struggling under the Sea Stone Jitte.

“Oh Smoker, dear. If you wanted a kiss, you would only have to ask!” can a voice from his right. As the Admiral turned to the voice, he found a fierce kick smack his face throwing him away from the young pirate. “I am afraid you cannot hurt young Luffy. Take that as an order from a noble, if you will.”

“You are no noble, you’re a pirate. You don’t make rules or demands of the marines anymore, Sol.” He stated, smoking back to grab his Jitte and go after Luffy again.

“Sigh, oh I see you have feelings for young Luffy. Alas, I cannot let you pursue that road. It is awfully unfair to a crewmate of mine if I let you steal his heart.” He said as he seemed to vanish and reappear in front of Smoker, stopping him again. “Your fight is with me!” he snarled at the other man.

Smoker, having enough of this, swiped his Jitte at the man, who seemed to disperse at the swing and reappear after it went through, stunning the marine.

“Ah, I see you’re unfamiliar with my Devil Fruit. Good!” he said as he slammed his knee into Smoker’s gut, sending him flying several feet back. “I ate the Kaze-Kaze Fruit and became a Wind Man. Let’s see how your smoke stands in a gale storm!” he said as he disappeared on the wind currents.

 

“That is how you take out a Giant without destroying the body!” shouts Gekko Moriah as he pierces Little Oars Jr. with his shadow attack. He continued to laugh as the giant's body slumped forward.

“Now that wasn’t very nice. Though I don’t know what I expected from filth like you. Hiding in the shadows, using reanimated bodies to do your bidding. Disgusting.” Sneered a female voice to his left. “And to think you are the one that took out my father’s crew. Well, no matter. The Rumbar Pirates will be avenged today!” she said as she spun her polearm around and charged at the giant.

In a barrage of attacks, Alice continued to slam her staff onto the Warlord relentlessly. Her attacks weren’t all successful but they did what she wanted them to.

            Backing off of the man, she smirked as he struggled to move his body. “It’s no use. I charged my staff with electricity. Every hit I made sent a shock into your nerves, paralyzing them for a time. Don’t worry though, you’ll still be able to feel every zap I give you.” She grinned evilly. “I ate the Goro-Goro Fruit. I’m a Rumble Woman now. Of course, we took it from Skypeia after the previous user died. I digress though.” She said shrugging before charging a thunder ball at the tip of her staff poised to strike him in the heart. “Clear!” she shouted as she brought it down. Only, when it struck, it did not hit flesh, but a shadow.

            “Deadi-shishishi!” came the creepy chuckle from behind her. “You’ll make an excellent zombie for me!” he said as he fully formed behind the woman.

 

            “No matter the winner, Justice will prevail!” shouted Doflamingo as he controlled Atmos to attack the other Whitebeard pirates.

            “That is where I disagree with you, brother.” Said the other tall blonde man between Ivankov, Fisher, Angelo, and Joza. “It seems that you have learned nothing in the years that passed. And for that, I will stop this madness here and now. For Mother, Father, and Rosinante. You will not destroy any more lives.” He said as he stepped forward to the man.

            “Oh yeah? How are you going to stop me, little brother? I am invincible!” Doflamingo shouted as he flung strings at his brother, who just sighed and stood in place.

            The sound of a knife hitting a tree echoed around the group as the string spears got stuck in the man’s chest but did not bleed. “It is not that simple to eradicate one’s past. I am like the earth, I am always there no matter how much you hit me. I ate the Chikyu-Chikyu Fruit, and am now an Earth Man. You will not stop me, brother, and you will pay for your crimes.”

 

            “Come with me, and we’ll take care of those wounds.” Said, Angelo, as he helped up an injured Whitebeard Pirate. He was just about to transport the injured pirates to the Terra Nova when a large being stood over him with his palm poised to strike him.

            Angelo tightened his eyes, ready for the hit. But it never came. Opening his eyes, he saw Fisher standing in front of them with his hands grasping the giant man’s wrist. “I can’t let you do that!” he snarled at the man as he flung him over his shoulder and slammed him back down to the ground.

            “Kuma? Is that you? Kuma it’s me Ivankov!” shouted the okama as she recognized the giant that stood up as if it only tripped.

            “I don’t think that is the same man you know, Ivankov.” Said, Angelo, as he looked at the man in front of them. “I heard rumors that VegaPunk modified his body to create the perfect weapon. Several of them were reported in Sabaody Archipelagos quite a bit ago. In fact, I believe our very own Straw-Hat’s crew took one down before being separated.” 

            “Angelo, you have a task to do. Leave this to me.” Fisher said as he stepped forward to face the ex-revolutionary. “Ivankov, I apologize for what I must do, but if it helps I will attempt not to kill him.” He said as he to a position of Fishman Karate.

 

            Aokiji stood silently from his post looking down on the battlefield. He knew his position was important as a spy in the military, so he surveyed the field looking for the one his captain designated as his target.

            In the middle of fighting off a crowd of marines stood his crewmate. Jumping down, he landed a few feet from the last downed marine and addressed the finely dressed man. “I can’t let you go any further. Stand down and we will take you in without harm. Persist and we will be forced to attack.” He held a humorous gleam in his eyes as he stared down the man before him, waiting for his rehearsed response.

            “Ah Vice-Admiral Aokiji, I have heard about you. Tell me. How did you enjoy your visit to my departed beloved’s home island? Ohara. Does not matter. I am here for the one responsible for the death of her. Bring me Spandam and I will leave without much resistance.” Stated the black haired man.

            “We cannot do such a thing I am afraid. As Vice-Admiral Akainu stated we do not negotiate with pirates.” He replied as he took a fighting stance, coated himself in ice, and formed several spears around the duo. “It seems you have chosen to fight instead of coming willingly.”

            “Indeed I have.” He said back with a smirk on his face, as his body turned dark brown and leaves sprouted from his body. “Let’s see how you fair against nature itself!” he said as he threw his arms forward, sprouting fully grown trees to spear the marine. “I ate the Shizen-Shizen Fruit, giving me control of all nature. I am a Nature Man, and Ice only does so little to stop growing plants!” He finished as he caused small pine trees to sprout around his body. “Let’s dance.” He said winking at his teammate.

 

            “That is his most dangerous attribute... his ability to gain allies out of anyone.” Mihawk lamented as his sword clashed with Vista’s. Poised to strike down the Whitebeard pirate, Mihawk slashed towards the man.

            Watching the blue slash coming towards him, Vista shut his eyes and thanked Mihawk for clashing swords with him. Except, he was still alive.

            “Father, have some pride in the code of swordsmanship.” Said a stern voice of the red-headed man with a long white sword similar to Mihawk’s. “What would dad say if he found out you had decimated the crew of another Yonko?” he looked up and smirked at the shocked swordsman. “I have been practicing with another to become better, father. I might not be able to defeat you, but I can sure as hell slow you down.” He took a position to duel his father in a traditional battle between swordsmen.

            “Falcone.” Greeted the War Lord. “You had best to try and defeat men, boy. Or hold me till your Father gets here. For I know he is coming to save Straw-Hat.”

            “I have every intention to stop you before Dad gets here,” Falcone said before he lunged at the older man.

 

            “Gurahahahaha.” Laughed Junior man as he swung a bisento around the field, striking several marines with each swing. “This is the might of the Marines? Gurahahaha it is pitiful that they are so feared across the Seas.” He was stopped short by the arrival of several large robots shooting lasers towards his direction. “Hmm, that just won’t do!” He said as he threw his bisento into one of the robot’s mouths, and watched as it went straight through its head. “Puny robot.” He mumbled before spying a spinning woman petrifying the robots.

            “Snake Princess! Why are you turning my Pacifistas to stone!” shouted a large man in a sumo suit with a large ax, Sentomaru.

            “Love is always a Hurricane!” she said as she spun around and petrified more robots with heart beams.

            “Pay no mind to her large diaper boy! I am the one you should be worried about!” he shouted at the man child, as he charged towards him ready to slam him into the ice floor.

 

            Silver, paid no mind to the battles around him as he charged towards the execution stand. His eyes set on defeating the Vice-Admiral in his way. As he ran, he spied Cyrus keeping pace with him as they approached the stand.

            “I will not let you free Fire-Fist.” Said old man Garp as he closed his eyes and stood in front of the pair. “In my honor as a Vice Admiral, You shall not pass!” he said as he lunged forward towards the pair with a Haki infused fist.

            “Go on, captain, I can handle this here,” Cyrus said as he morphed into his kung-fu point to take down Garp.

            “I am sorry Old Man, but my father would be disgusted with me if I stood by and let my little brother get executed while he still has a life to live.” Silver replied as he dodged the fist and jumped up the scaffolding to the top, to Ace.

            “Just save him already.” Whispered Garp as he closed his eyes, letting a tear fall. It was barely there, but the only other being to hear him was Cyrus, who hesitated a step before facing the famous marine.


End file.
